First Love
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: CielxAlois. É uma fanfic muito antiga, inspirada na música da Utada Hikaru, espero que seja do agrado de vocês, por mais que eu não a aprecie muito atualmente.


First Love

_"Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shite nigakute setsunai kaori…_

_Nosso último beijo teve gosto de cigarro, um sabor amargo e triste..."_

O vento soprava gelado em meus ombros nus, meus lábios rachados ardiam em contato com o ar gélido, e o barulho de barulho que meu queixo fazia ao bater repetidas vezes poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância. Me senti um completo idiota por estar vestido daquela maneira em uma madrugada fria como aquela, porém, já havia o feito, e estava disposto a ali permanecer, com meu vestido cor de carmim, repleto de rosas e babados delicados.

Não, eu não sou uma moça.

Me chamo Alois Trancy, e tenho treze anos. Sou um garoto, por mais que não pareça. Apenas gosto de me vestir como uma mulher. Admito que as invejo. Invejo por serem amadas. Porém, caso eu fizesse este tipo de coisa á luz do dia, seria um tanto quanto anormal e mal visto por todos. Por isto, de vez em quando venho á esta praça sob o breu noturno, iluminado apenas pela luz branca e melancólica da lua cheia.

Sentei-me diante o chafariz, ouvindo o barulho da água caindo, coisa que costumava me acalmar. Lá, era o único lugar onde eu podia me sentir livre, sem medo de julgamentos alheios, de pessoas esperando de mim comportamentos ou reações. Não haviam expectativas a corresponder, poderia simplesmente ser eu mesmo. Por mais que eu odiasse este meu "eu".

Em meio ao silêncio quase mórbido do local, sempre tão calmo e vazio – ao menos aquele horário – eu pude ouvir o som de passos. Passadas leves, que amassavam gentilmente as folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão da praça, e isto causou-me um desespero sem tamanho. Caso eu fosse reconhecido, tudo estaria perdido. O que aconteceria com a imagem do conde Alois Trancy? Eu preciso sair dali. Porém, para onde iria? Os passos aproximavam-se cada vez mais, e eu não sabia ao certo de onde vinham. Talvez eu devesse ignorar o "alguém".

Mal eu sabia o grau de dificuldade que isto seria.

Não demorou muito, e eu pude ouvir sua respiração. Senti seus olhos fuzilarem-me, e um arrepio percorrera minha espinha. Porém, não virei-me para trás, apenas continuei fitando o chão de pedra, trêmulo e assustado.

_ "Ashita no imagoro niwa, anata wa dokoni irundaro, dare wo omotterundarou..._

_Amanhã, nesta mesma hora aonde você estará? Em quem estará pensando?"_

- Olá...?

A tal voz era-me familiar. Doce, gentil, porém, carregada de uma ironia cruel e precoce.

Nada respondi. Continuei fitando o chão, com a respiração pesada e descompassada, o que para mim, era sinal de nervosismo. Pude sentir uma gota quente de suor escorrer pelo canto do meu rosto. Eu estava apavorado.

- Eu disse, "olá". – Insistiu.

Novamente, não me movi nem respondi, apenas continuei ignorando-o, por mais que a minha curiosidade em descobrir quem era o dono da tal voz continuasse soprando idéias insanas em meus ouvidos.

- Alois, ninguém lhe ensinou que é falta de educação não cumprimentar as pessoas?

Gelei. Não tive reação, Não tive tempo de me perguntar como ele sabia meu nome, como ele me reconhecera... Apenas virei-me para trás, como num impulso.

Ciel Phanthomhive?

Exato. Lá estava Ciel, parado com as mãos na cintura, olhando-me de maneira desafiadora, com os olhos fuzilando-me da forma mais cruel possível, seus lábios retorcidos em um sórdido sorriso debochado, faltando apenas escorrer uma gota de veneno de sua boca.

_"You are always gonna be my love, itsuka darekato mata koino ochitemo, I'll remember to be love, you taught me how, you are always gonna be the one, ima wa mada kanashi no love song…_

_Você sempre será meu amor, mesmo que eu me apaixone por outro algum dia. Eu me lembrarei de amar como você me ensinou. Você sempre será o único. Agora ainda é uma triste canção, até que eu cante uma nova..."_

_O que mais me impressionava nisto tudo, era eu não estar enfurecido e nem explosivo. Eu sentia-me envergonhado, humilhado. Humilhado pelo pirralho que tivera tudo que eu sempre sonhei em ter. O pirralho que tivera todo o amor que eu sempre desejei. Com as penas trêmulas, o rosto corado, vestido como uma puta enquanto ele ria do meu estado deplorável. O rumo que as coisas haviam tomado era, no mínimo, assustador._

- Ciel... –.Balbuciei num fio de voz quase inaudível.

- Algum problema? – Riu o garoto – Acho que se alguém aqui deveria estar espantado, este alguém sou eu, Alois Trancy.

Minha vontade fora afogá-lo ali mesmo, naquele chafariz. Mas não o fiz. Algo me impediu, algo que me dizia que caso eu o tirasse a vida, a minha seria levada junto. Algo que sempre quis que alguém sentisse por mim, algo similar ao amor... Ou quem sabe, o próprio?

E tentei em vão esconder meus sentimentos, tentei por um bom tempo, porém, aparentava ser algo maior do que eu mesmo, algo maior e mais forte, tornando-me escravo deste peso que insistia em permanecer em minhas costas e meu coração.

- Mil perdões – Ria ele – Perdoe-me pela grosseria. Mas responda-me, conde Trancy... O que fazes aqui, a esta hora, vestido desta maneira?

- Não me vejo na obrigação de lhe dar satisfações. – Respondi friamente.

- Ninguém está obrigando-lhe a responder-me. – Retrucou Ciel afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seus belos olhos azuis – Estou apenas curioso, e não é para menos. Não vejo motivos para tal comportamento, ainda mais vindo de sua parte, Alois.

Contive-me. Segurei as lágrimas e respirei fundo.

- Bom, vejo que deves estar ocupado. – Alegou o menino – Acho que já vou indo. Tenha uma boa noite, Alois Trancy.

- Não! – Repreendi.

De uma forma estranha, eu apenas queria a sua companhia.

Ciel nada respondeu, apenas parou. Sua expressão havia tornado-se mais pura. O sorriso debochado havia deixado seu rosto, assim como os olhos que me fuzilavam.

- Fique aqui comigo... – Pedi num fio de voz

O garoto se aproximou lento e receoso, e sentou-se ao meu lado, muito próximo á mim. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, causando-me pensamentos impuros, cujo quais eu deveria evitar. Balancei levemente a cabeça, no intuito de afastá-los, porém, pareceu de nada adiantar.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, e ousadamente, segurei a mão de Ciel, que corou em resposta.

- Alois... – Sua voz era fraca, e seu rosto adquiria aos poucos um tom rosado e sutil. Senti o meu corar também, imaginando de estava daquela mesma cor, que caía tão bem em meu amado.

Minhas pernas tremiam, e o nervosismo tomava conta de mim. Eu estava totalmente sem saber o que fazer. Perguntava-me se era humano não perceber a maneira com que seus cabelo azulados caiam de forma angelical sobre sua face ou sua expressão inocente.

- Ciel? – Murmurei quase sem voz, fazendo um esforço sobre humano para segurar as lágrimas. – Porque você me odeia?

De nada adiantou. Senti as lágrimas quentes rolarem sobre meu rosto, molhando meu rosto gelado.

- Eu não... – Balbuciava o menino em um fio de voz – Não odeio você, Alois...

Dito isso, um silêncio pesado e carregado de emoções confusas tomou conta da praça naquele instante. Parecia tão errado, tão desumano, tão... Pecaminoso. Aquela vontade de debruçar-me em seus braços, chorar e dizer-lhe tudo aquilo que eu sentia tomava conta de mim aos poucos, porém, me contive novamente, com medo de assustá-lo ou perdê-lo para sempre.

As expressões do menor estavam tensas e nervosas, e uma enorme vontade de tomar todas as suas dores para mim, deixando-lhe nada mais que os amores e alegrias me consumiu. Sua vida nunca fora fácil, muito longe disso, porém, eu ainda sonhava em torná-lo feliz algum dia, em fazê-lo sorrir de verdade, um sorriso sincero e carregado de felicidade. Sonhava em cuidar dele, em confortá-lo em meus braços, em acariciar seus cabelos macios gentilmente, prometendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, e que eu me encarregaria disto.

- Você me odeia, Alois? – Indagou Ciel.

"Que pergunta mais patética" – Pensei.

- Por favor, nunca mais repita uma idiotisse como estas. – Pedi.

E novamente, o silêncio mórbido tomou conta do lugar.

- Eu te amo, Ciel.

E o que um dia fora dito, nunca poderia ser alterado.

- O quê? – Indagou o pequeno confuso.

Era inútil esconder a verdade. Eu o amava, e sabia disso. Amava mais do que á mim mesmo, amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Comparado a Ciel, tudo parecia-me irrelevante.

- Eu amo você – Repeti chorando – Mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Seus belos olhos azuis estavam marejados e ele soluçava baixinho. Fiquei preocupado, culpando-me, imaginando telo magoado. Ciel sempre me parecera frágil e delicado, e de uns tempos para cá, comecei a sentir-me na obrigada de protegê-lo, custe o que custasse. Porém, temia-me que o melhor para ele fosse privá-lo de um amor conturbado e doentio como o meu. Talvez, como o futuro "nosso".

- Alois, você é um idiota. – Dizia o garoto entre soluços.

O pequeno conde envolveu-me em seus braços – coisa que eu gostaria de fazer a muito tempo – e começara a chorar em meus ombros, molhando-os com suas lágrimas quentes.

_ "Tachidomaru jikanga ugokidasouto shiteru wasureta kunai kotoba kari, ashita no imagoro niwa, watashi wa kitto naitera anato wa omotterundarou..._

_Você sempre será meu amor, mesmo que eu me apaixona por outro algum dia. Eu me lembrarei de amar como você me ensinou. Você sempre será o único, agora ainda é uma triste canção, até que eu cante uma nova."_

- Shhh... – Reconfortei-o – Estou aqui, não há porque chorar.

- Não choro por tristeza, Alois – Disse Ciel, largando meu ombro e fitando-me frente a frente, finalmente sorrindo. – Choro por felicidade.

Sequei suas lágrimas com minhas mãos, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Também estou feliz, Ciel – Respondi – Como nunca estive em toda a minha vida!

Tomando coragem, aproximei meu rosto do dele, o que o fez corar.

Hesitei.

Seus lábios aparentavam ser tão macios, tão ... "beijáveis"...

E eu, os almejava, queria sentir o sabor de Ciel.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais, esperando uma reação. Como resposta, senti-o segurar a lateral de meu rosto com as mãos, e senti como se fosse um sinal de que eu poderia prosseguir. Foi o que fiz.

Enfim, beijei-o. Meus lábios finalmente tocaram os seus, depois de tanta espera, e a última que pude vez antes de fechar os olhos para entregar-me somente ás sensações, havia sido ele apertando seus olhos, enquanto suas bochechas coravam ainda mais.

Ele, de fato, possuía lábios macios. Quentes e macios. Adentrei minha língua, explorando cada canto com delicadeza, descobrindo que sua língua era igualmente macia, doce e quente. Era perceptível que ele era inexperiente, imaginei que fosse sua primeira vez, por isso, guiei-o neste ato, e ele não demorara a pegar o jeito.

Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos macios, acariciando-os e sentindo-o junto á mim, fazendo movimentos mais rápidos dentro de sua boca, enquanto ele gemia baixinho.

Logo, Ciel soltou-se, abaixou a cabeça envergonha, fitando o chão e riu baixinho.

- Estou feliz. – Comentou.

- Idem. – Respondi encostando minha cabeça na dele, e rindo também.

- Olhe para mim. – Pedi.

_ "Tachidomaru jikanga ugokidasouto shiteru, wasureta kunai kotoba kari... Ashita no imagoro niwa, watshi wa kitto naiteru anato wo omotterundarou..._

_As horas que estavam paradas estão começando a se movimentar, e há coisas que eu não quero esquecer. Amanhã nesta mesma hora, estarei certamente chorando, pensando em você."_

Ciel fitou-me, um pouco envergonhado

- Você me ama? – Perguntei sorrindo timidamente.

- Amo. – Respondeu ele sem hesitar, retribuindo o sorriso.

Lágrimas quentes insistiram em rolar por meu rosto.

- Alois, porque choras? – Indagou o menino.

- Como você mesmo disse, Ciel - Respondi – São lágrimas de alegria. Nunca imaginei que um dia, irias retribuir meu amor.

Naquele momento, fora sua vez de secar minhas lágrimas.

- Você sempre será meu amor – Dizia ele – Não importa o que aconteça.

- Você também Ciel... Sempre será meu amor – Respondi ainda com os olhos marejados – Não importa o que aconteça.

Novamente, abracei-o. Era tão bom tê-lo em meus braços..

Procurei aproveitar ao máximo aqueles poucos momentos, pois nunca poderia saber quando mais teria Ciel assim, tão perto de mim. Era o mais próximo que eu poderia do paraíso.

_"You are always be inside my heart, itsumo anata dake no basho arukara, I hope that I have a place in your heart too. Now and forever you are still the one, ima wa mada kanashii no love song. __Atarashi uta utaeru made._

_Você sempre estará em meu coração. Eu espero que exista um lugar para mim em seu coração também. Agora e sempre... Você é o único. Agora ainda é uma canção triste, até que eu cante uma nova."_

- Vossa alteza! – Ouvi.

Estranhamente, não era a doce e gentil voz de Ciel. Era uma voz firme.

Claude.

- Vossa alteza, hora de acordar.

Abri meus olhos confuso e olhei ao redor. Eu não estava naquela praça, Ciel não estava mais lá.

Era meu quarto, eu estava deitado sobre minha cama, com meu pijama, embrulhado em cobertas amarrotadas, e a única pessoa que estava ao meu lado era Claude, meu mordomo.

- Bom dia Claude. – Falei quase sem voz, segurando minhas lágrimas de repulsa.

- Bom dia Vossa Alteza. – Respondeu o mordomo – Quer que eu lhe ajude a vestir-se?

- Volte aqui dentro de meia hora. – Ordenei seco.

- Vossa Alteza, precisar levantar, caso não queira perder os compromissos agendados para o dia de hoje. – Insistiu.

- CALADO! – Bradei – Você não passa de um empregado! Saia daqui imediatamente!

- Como quiser, _Your Highness _– Respondeu Claude deixando o aposento.

Não havia tempo de parar para pensar, não havia tempo de me certificar que Claude havia ido embora, de que eu estava sozinha, de que ninguém ouviria meu choro desesperado.

Apenas abracei meu travesseiro e desmanchei-me em lágrimas quentes e tristonhas.

A questão era que eu nunca teria Ciel, ele sempre haveria de me odiar e me desprezar. Por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que eu o amasse. Havia sido tudo um sonho, um sonho bobo que nunca iria realizar-se. Apenas uma ilusão.

Porém, neste sonhos, nestas ilusões, eu finalmente tinha Ciel, tinha seu amor, e era tudo o que eu precisava.

- Ciel... Porque você me odeia?_ "You are always gonna be my love, itsuka dareka to mato koini ochitemo. I'll remember to be love, you taught me how. You are always gonna be the one.__Mada kanashi no love song. Now and forever…_

_Você s__empre sera meu amor, mesmo que eu me apaixone por alguem, eu lembrarei de amar como você me ensinou. Você sempre será o único. Ainda é uma triste canção, agora e sempre."_


End file.
